


О заботе

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Том немного нахал, но Роберт не против





	О заботе

**Author's Note:**

> автор [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1431621)

— Мистер Старк!  
  
Роберт посмотрел недовольно, поворачиваясь на оклик, но в глубине взгляда читалась улыбка, и Том рассмеялся своей же шутке. Подобное было для них нормой, а подначивания — частью игры.  
  
Боже, как он был вымотан! Съемки — это всегда весело и интересно, но висеть изо дня в день вниз головой или выделывать кульбиты по десять раз за сцену было сложно. К концу дня у Тома обычно жутко болели мышцы на бедрах, а уж про спину и говорить было нечего.  
  
В таких условиях Роберт с его массажерами стал самым настоящим спасением. Поначалу Тому было неловко и боязно обращаться к старшему и более именитому коллеге с подобного рода просьбами, но Роберт всегда относился к нему доброжелательно, а при более близком знакомстве и вовсе открылся для Тома как тот, кто всегда придет на помощь. А еще он был забавным, энергичным и знал огромное множество интересных историй, которые любил и умел рассказывать.  
  
Не подружиться с ним было попросту невозможно, и очень быстро Том перестал испытывать неловкость или париться по поводу того, что мог быть надоедливым.  
  
Мягкое, удобно выгнутое кресло с удовольствием приняло его в свои объятья, и Том буквально застонал от облегчения. Как было приятно после долгого съемочного процесса лечь и расслабиться. Он завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Глаза слипались, и приглушенный свет в трейлере не способствовал активности, так что он с трудом вспомнил, зачем окликал Роберта.  
  
— Ты ведь угостишь меня ужином?  
  
В ответ тот лишь выразительно и весьма красноречиво изогнул бровь, и Том вновь рассмеялся. Он знал, что доставляет хлопоты, но также он знал, что Роберту это нравится.  
  
— Мальчик, ты слишком много себе позволяешь.  
  
Вопреки смыслу слов, их тон не был осуждающим, и Роберт в ту же минуту набрал повара с просьбой приготовить что-нибудь несложное. По опыту Том знал, что «несложное» готовилось хоть и быстро, но в домашних условиях собственными силами повторить это у него никогда бы не вышло.  
  
Роберт баловал его, и Том был совершенно не против.  
  
Не был он и против того, чтобы пальцы Роберта зарылись ему в волосы. Том прикрыл глаза и отдался во власть ощущений, зная, что Роберт также наслаждается происходящим.  
  
Он заснул раньше, чем принесли ужин, но никто не был против.


End file.
